The Troublemaker is YOU, not Me!
by Bambi daughter
Summary: WARNING : this is ChangHo/MinHo fic. which mean Jung Yunho yg jdi uke :3 Gak suka? Yodah Gak usah baca! Simple kan. *no summary* ChangHo ship? just read ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Troublemaker is YOU, not Me!

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, and others

Genre : T for Teenager, school life ^^

Pairing : ChangHo/MinHo

Warning(s) :

**Tidak suka**? Silahkan dengan hormat, klik lah 'back' atau 'close' sekalian ^^

Cerita membosankan ini tentang Tante Jung saya yang jadi uke Shim Changmin! :3

Hati-hati bila mood langsung mendung saat membacanya!

Author membuka peluang sebesar2nya jika ada yang mau disampaikan (y)

**Fic pertama yang H post disini. **#trolololololol :DDDDDD

Yakin?

Baiklah, silahkan membaca ;D

—픔부앝 마사랗 이투 가무, 부간 아구! —

Disebuah lapangan sekolah menengah atas, ketika terik sinar matahari pas diatas kepala, seorang namja terus mendribble lalu melakukkan _shoot_ dari ring satu ke ring yang lain seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok. Tidak memberi istirahat sama sekali untuk kedua kaki dan lengan pendeknya.

"Basket berasal dari Amerika *hah* Serikat. Permainan *hah* ini diciptakan oleh James A. Naismith *hah* pada tahun 1891. Nama *hah* Federasi Bola Basket Internasional *hah* adalah FIBA (Federation *hah* Internationale de Basketball Amateur)."

"_Sudahlah Yunho, tidak ada gunanya menyiksa dirimu. Disini makin panas." _Tanpa adanya bentuk wujud, sisi angel Yunho bicara.

Giliran sisi devil Yunho yang berbicara. _"Kau mau berhenti huh? Apa jadinya dirimu nanti? huh? Memang bisa apa namja lemah sepertimu? huh?"_

"_Kembali ke kelas Han songsaeng, Yunho-ya."_

"_Tidak! Sudah tiada guna lagi kau jadi anak penurut! Predikatmu sudah E dimata guru-guru."_

"_Bilang maaf dan berjanjilah pada Han songsaeng kamu tidak akan lagi mengulanginya."_

"_Jangan! Kau tau orang tua itu tidak akan begitu saja melepaskanmu."_

"_Katakan 'Han songsaengnim , saya minta maaf atas perbuatan saya.''"_

"_Kau masih punya otak kan Yunho?"_

"_YA! Berhenti menimpali setiap ucapanku! Kau iblis jahat!"_

"_Itu memang tugasku, malaikat naïf!"_

"_Fuck_!" Teriak Yunho penuh amarah.

_Duk!_

Permainan solo bola basket berakhir dengan di bantingnya bola di tangannya ke tanah lapangan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain lapangan…

Dua orang namja terus bersitegang semenjak kedua namja itu turun dari SUV hitam. Yang satu berusaha meyakinkan dan yang satunya tetap teguh dengan egonya. Untung sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

"Aku bisa sendiri Choi!"

"tetapi tuan muda.. anda lebih baik lewat jalan koridor—"

"Terserah aku dong mau lewat mana! Tidak ada urusannya dengan—"

_DUK!_

"Argghh!"

"Tuan muda!"

—픔부앝 마사랗 이투 가무, 부간 아구! —

_Terkadang niat baik seseorang selalu disalah artikan. Seperti yang terjadi pada Yunho tadi pagi._

"_Hiks…hiks…Omma…"_

"_Payah, cengeng, anak mami. kau tidak akan bisa selamat." Tiada satu pun yang menolong, mereka memperhatikan namun sepertinya masih enggan mengakhiri pembully-an yang tengah seru-serunya berlangsung._

"_hiks..hiks.. OMMA.."_

'…_!' Yunho terpanggil untuk menolong. Dilepaskannya kuncian pada leher anak yang teraniaya tersebut dan berhasil membuat anak yang nakal terjatuh ke tanah, ditatapnya tajam anak yang menjahili._

_Tiba-tiba saja datanglah seorang ahjumma dengan raut tak senang. Yunho yakin ahjumma yang menolong anak nakal bangun ini adalah Ommanya. "Aigo! Apa yang kau lakukkan pada anakku?"_

"_Dia membully anak lain."_

"_Hah. Apa kau bercanda? Justru kau lah yang membully anakku sampai jatuh tadi!" si ahjumma tampak mencibir. Pejalan kaki yang lain melihati keributan yang tercipta. Sekali lagi tidak ada yang inisiatif untuk melerai. "Aigo.. ada apa dengan tatapan membunuh itu."_

"_Aku bicara fakta Nyonya!"_

"_Oh! kau siapa berani membentakku? Aigo, apa orangtuamu tak mengajari sopan santun padamu? Tsktsk pastinya mereka malu punya anak kurang ajar."_

_Pernyataan si ahjumma berhasil menusuk titik kelemahan di hati Yunho. Semuanya terasa sunyi untuk sekejap. "Ayo. Kita pergi dari sini sebelum namja kurang ajaran orang tua ini mengamuk."_

"…_,"_

_Terlepas dari lamunannya, Yunho mencari anak korban pembully-an tadi namun anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Jelas saja orang tidak akan membelanya. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau membela seorang namja berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti baru saja habis berkelahi—yeah, itu memang benar._

TBC

Permulaan pasti di tease dahulu, ya kan? :3

mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bisa saya usahakan untuk update chapter lain ;)

tapi kalau yang peminat fic ini sedikit, saya akan hapus ff ini dari ffn

hehehe itu aja … thx udah baca karyaku '-'/


	2. Chapter 2DiaJung Yunho?

Title : The Troublemaker is You, Not Me! chap 2

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, etc

Genre : T for Teenage, school life ^^

Pairing : ChangHo/MinHo

Warning : adegan vulgar :"V

Yunho mesum /3

Ciyeeee yang udah baca chappie 2 nih :D Makasih 3 moga gak ngebosenin dan bikin muntah :"3

Telah 5 menit berlalu sejak bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Changmin mempercepat langkahnya semenjak jam pelajaran pertama ini ia harus duduk di kelas Ahn Soohee songsaengnim—guru sejarah yang super super super super super cerewet dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Changmin ingat betul disaat si wanita tua bermarga Ahn itu mengomeli seorang siswa yang **hanya **telat masuk 2 menit ke kelas sehabis izin dari WC. Siswa itu beserta satu kelas diharuskan mendengarkan ocehan sang guru sejarah sampai bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Dan tentu saja Changmin tidak mau hal bodoh itu menimpa dirinya—siapa sih yang mau, coba?

Andai ia tidak menolak bantuan Siwon untuk mengantarnya sampai ke kelas…

"Minggirminggir."

BRUK!

"Ouh! Kakiku~!"

Yunho POV

"_Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai_. _Seluruh siswa/I harap menghadiri kelasnya masing-masing._"

APA?! Sudah masuk saja? Padahal aku baru mau sarapan. Aish~

Kuambil 5 bungkus roti yang baru saja kubeli kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas sandangku. Milkshake yang baru saja kupesan langsung kuteguk habis sampai aku hampir tersedak. Kedua kakiku dengan gesit berlari-larian diantara lorong-lorong kelas yang mulai sepi.

Kulirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku bersama gelang-gelang unik lainnya. _Shit_. umpatku.

"Minggirminggir"

BRUK!

Aku meringis mendengar bunyi jatuh orang yang kutabrak.

"Ouh! Kakiku~!"

Kakiku berhenti bergerak dan kubalikkan badan. _Setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab_.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja kah?" kubantu dia untuk berdiri—meskipun tenagaku pas-pasan dikarenakan belum sarapan.

"YA! Bisa tidak sih jangan asal nabrak? Kau tidak lihat aku saja—"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Changmin merasa dunia berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Sepasang mata bambinya membulat seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya sementara sepasang mata puppy milik Yunho memancarkan rasa suka pada pandangan pertama. Perut Changmin terasa digelitiki, jantungnya bergedub 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba memanas. Tanpa keduanya sadari, tangan Yunho perlahan terjulur hendak menyentuh wajah Changmin sebelum sebuah teriakan mebahana menghentikan pergerakan tangan Yunho.

"Yunho Hyung!~"

Yunho POV end

Yunho dan Changmin mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang berteriak dari lantai atas dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Ppaliwa, Hyung! Han Saem sudah mulai mengabsen!"

"Arra."

Changmin terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Perutnya terasa digelitiki, jantungnya bergedub 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba memanas. _Perasaan apa, tadi?_

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

"LUNA MEMAKAI CD WARNA UNGU + BRA HITAM!"

"Brengsek! Tidak akan kuampuni kaauuu! YA BERHENTI KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

Hal rutin yang sering terjadi pada saat kelas olahraga yang ada Jung Yunhonya. Seo Joo Hyun Songsaengnim hanya acuh pada kejahilan 'kecil' macam ini. Memangnya siapa sih yang mau mencoba menghentikan seorang troublemaker yang SELALU berhasil membawa nama sekolah sampai dikenali publik dengan prestasi non-akademik yang segudang? Siapa yang berani?

"Ah…Tidakkkkk~~" Yunho meniru pose ala wanita yang baru saja kena pelecehan seksual dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada seraya menyeringai jahil. Namja-namja dipinggir lapangan yang menyaksikan pertunjukan drama secara live dihadapan mereka sambil tertawa geli.

"Aku membencimu! huhuhu.. Jung!" Yunho berhasil menghindari lemparan sepatu dari Luna, masih dengan menyeringai jahil.

Sementara di pinggir lapangan…

"Dia boleh saja bersenang-senang sekarang, tapi liat saja nanti~"

"Aku tak sabar menunggu saat-saat itu…" Ucapan namja itu disahuti oleh seorang yeoja berperawakan tomboy.

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Tepat saat Yunho hendak menghadiri kelas Fisika, ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Ia segera menekan 'jawab' setelah mengetahui siapa si penelpon.

"_Ada apa Jumma_?"

"_Aa, Yunho. Ini Dasom Ahjumma. Ahjumma mau memberitahumu bahwa Soyou Ahjumma tadi pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum bangun._"

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Yunho bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sejak 3 jam pelajaran telah selesai dan sekolah mulai kosong, beberapa murid masih berada di sekolah. Mereka bertanya-tanya, 'Kemanakah Jung Yunho?'

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Changmin memilih untuk bergelung diatas bed saja. Ia tidak bebas melakukkan apapun selama kakinya belum sembuh total. Dunia serasa memusuhinya kali ini dan keberuntungan serasa enggan berpihak padanya. Semenjak kaki kirinya di gips, ia serba tidak bisa seperti biasanya. Ia benci ketika harus dibantu orang lain. Ia benci ketika orang-orang mulai menanyainya berbagai pertanyaan yang sama. Ia benci ketika ia tidak seperti Shim Changmin yang hebat. Ia benci sikap orangtuanya yang 'tiba-tiba' sangat perhatian padanya. Ia benc—tidaktidaktidak, ia tidak akan membenci Siwon-bodyguardnya-yang sedang berdiri tegap layaknya prajurit kerajaan Inggris diluarnya sana. Setidaknya ia menyukai bantuan-bantuan Siwon, sedikit.

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Changmin tidak suka ketika orangtuanya sok perhatian. Mom ingin mengajak Changmin periksa keadaan kakinya besok sehabis pulang sekolah dan Dad berjanji apapun yang Changmin mau akan Changmin dapatkan.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana lagi?"

"Teruslah menyetir sampai kubilang berhenti." Sahut Changmin datar. Sang supir melakukan perintah majikan meskipun tangannya sudah pegal karena menyetir terus sedari tadi.

"Oh," Tuhan kali ini mengizinkanya beristirahat. "Bahan bakarnya akan habis, tuan muda. Kita akan berhenti di POM bensin di depan sana."

"Hn."

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Waktu telah menunjuk ke 9. 45. Suhu udara semakin dingin, apalagi Seoul baru saja diguyur hujan. Beberapa pelanggan tampak menikmati makan malam mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Pelanggan restoran ramyun Soyou Ahjumma lumayan banyak untuk malam ini. Hanya ada 2 orang koki, ia dan seorang waitress lain yang bertugas melayani pelanggan di restoran. Tetapi meskipun begitu, mereka sama sekali tidak kerepotan.

"Pelayan.." Panggil seseorang di meja 11. Merasa hanya ia yang bisa melayanii, Yunho pun menghampiri orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ya, Anda mau pesan apa Tuan?"

"Wah…Ternyata Yunhee ya?" Yunho sempat tertegun saat mendengar suara ini. Namun ia kembali bersikap normal dengan sedikit menghindar. "Iya?"

"Yunhee, sini sayang~ main sama Ahjushi~"

Yunho menghela nafas jenuh kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan. "Maaf, namaku Yunho bukan Yunhee dan tolong jangan bersikap tidak sopan disini."

Yunho melepaskan celemeknya dan berpamitan sekilas kepada Nana untuk menghindar ke supermarket di seberang milik agar tidak digodai lagi oleh Ahjushi tadi.

Dasom Ahjumma tampak senang atas kedatangan Yunho. Senyum simpul tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Oh, Yunho. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah aku membantu Ahjumma?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Kebetulan Ahjumma mau kebelakang sebentar mengecek Kwangmin dan Youngmin."

Changmin POV

Aku butuh es saat ini. Tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya suhu malam ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati menuju supermarket tak jauh dari POM bensin. Aku tau sedaritadi Siwon pegal menyetir terus. Yah, aku memang menyusahkan saja. Tidak seharusnya sih aku melibatkan orang lain untuk merasakan perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan.

Kubuka pintu kaca yang lumayan sulit terbuka saat kudorong.

"Selamat datang.."

Suara itu.

Mata itu.

Orang itu.

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun dengan namja yang kuketahui bernama Yunho.

"um… apakah anda ingin membeli atau berdiam disini saja?"

"Nde.." Kuambil sembarang beberapa batang cokelat di meja kasir dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada namja ini. "Semuanya berapa?"

"14.000 won." Kukeluarkan kartu kreditku dan menyerahkan padanya.

Hening diantara kami. Hanya terdengar suara mesin kasir yang bertugas—seolah sedang menertawaiku.

"Ini belanjaannya dan kartu kreditnya."

"Nde."

Selepas kepergianku dari supermarket tadi, aku kembali ke mobil yang ternyata Siwon sudah siap di kursi pengemudi. Aku menghela nafas sejenak dengan kakiku yang payah ini. Karena aku tidak suka makanan manis jadinya kuberikan semua belanjaan cokelatku pada Siwon. Terserahlah mau diapakan. Aku sekarang mau pulang dan buat PR saja.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Baik, tuan muda."

Changmin POV end

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Hangat matahari menyinari ditambah kicauan bersahutan diantara dahan-dahan pohon yang memperindah pagi di suatu gebang SMA. Deru mesin kendaraan terdengar sana sini. Murid-murid melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolah, bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas mereka sebagai pelajar.

"Jangan biarkan 'dia' lolos lagi seperti kemarin."

"Yak, kau kira kegagalan kemarin disengaja huh?"

Dari balik tembok, 2 orang murid SM High School tengah mengawasi sesosok namja berwajah mungil nan imut yang tengah di kejar-kejar banyak gadis—karena baru saja mengangkati rok gadis-gadis itu. -_-"

~TBC~

A/N : Halo~~~ :*

Maaf terlalu lama update—maklum aku lgi kena writer block nih ~~

Summarynya aku ganti ya :3

Readers : Lho kenapa?

Well… Aku merasa blank aja sama konsep 'troublemaker' Yunho ama Changmin disini. troublemaker kan orang yang suka bikin onar sementara menurutku, lumayan ribet bikin karakter 2 orang pembuat onar yang saling nge-cap satu sama lagi sebagai pembuat onar :D Apalagi aku **jarang** bikin onar xD

cosmojewel : Wah aku baru liat fic ini, dikit banget, ayo dong lanjutin trus dipanjangin. Semangat.

= Hehe… iya emang baru kok xD udah tuh di update + dipanjangin. Ok, makasih supportnya. :D

ayen : wah knp posting nya di bagian music.. disni sdikit yg liat.. knp gak di posting di screenplays? ntar klo dsana bnyak yg liat n bca jga review..

tapi buat aq critanya bgus.. ssunan kta2nya rapi.. jdi pnasaran ama prtmuan yunho n changminnya gmna nnti heheee.. truskan ya author fighting!

= entahlah Ayen xD pengennya sih screenplays tp pas aku cari2 sebelum posting ini fic, malah gak nemu2. Kata Mamiku (di dumay nih :D ), screenplaysnya ada tp pas aku check, masih gk nemu2… mungkin browsernya yang salah ato mungkin mata aku kurang jeli liat screenplays. Mungkin, untuk fic aku selanjutnya aku akan pake screenplays xD itupun kalo udah nemu ya :3

Ok, makasih saran+kritiknya. Makasih juga buat supportnya. :D

Abyss Gale : Please more! ChangHo is so delicious and rare! XD

= Alright :D haha… I agree with you if you said that ChangHo is delicious 3 but I disagree with you if you said that ChangHo is rare :) cmon… There's bunch of ChangHo everywhere (especially in lovejournal and ao3) xD

weleh : singkat niaan…next chap ya author-ssi…panjangin lagi…jarang nih ada yang buat changho…

tp plis..pliss…pliss…yunho jgn dijadiin uke yg menye2, imut..ato apalah yg sejenisnya..plisss…

= hehe… emang :P kan masing chap 1 . panggil aku Hana aja ya, aku kurang suka dipanggil author-ssi—kayak kamu manggil orang asing, padahal kamu reader aku :D udah aku panjangin tuh ;) ChangHo/MinHo sebenarnya banyak dimana2 tapi kebanyakan ChangHo dalam bahasa English tuh.

waduh… itu kita liat aja kedepannya ya :D aku gabisa jamin lho Yunho eonni musti berkarakter gimana~~ :3

Silent Reader(s), jumlah kalian banyak sekali dalam beberapa bulan fic ini di posting. Tq for reading. Artinya fic aku laku dong :3

Kritik dan saran? kalau ada :D

—Hana


End file.
